Sick Days
by asdfghjkxxm
Summary: You didn't mind taking care of Haruka while he was in bed sick. But it had been a few days now, and you hoped for him to get better. But when will he get better? Haruka Nanase x Reader
1. Chapter 1

"Haru, drink your medicine."

You carefully handed him a spoon with medicine on it. He let out a harsh cough and sat up to drink the medicine. You offered to take care of him because you didn't mind missing out on school, but it had been four days in a row already, and you hoped for him to get better soon for his sake.

_But when will he get better? _You frowned.

The dark-haired boy noticed your frown and stared at you , yet you didn't notice. Finally lifting your head up, you plastered a fake smile on your face and held out a hand to take the spoon from him. It was then that you noticed he was looking at you the whole time, and felt your face getting warm.

"W-What is it?" You stammered.

No answer came from him, just a pair of big blue eyes staring into your [e/c] eyes.

You couldn't stand him looking at you like that and turned around, with a flushed red face. The boy looked at you in confusion and raised an eyebrow wondering why you turned around so hastily. Getting the courage to turn around, you put out your hand once again to take the spoon from him.

_He's still staring.. _You thought.

"Haru, give me the spoon so I can wash it." You finally said.

"No,"

A jolt of frustration went through you. How stubborn can he be? He should be grateful someone is here to take care of him.

"Just _give _me the spoon," You said, trying to hide your frustration.

Out of nowhere, the dark-haired boy reaches his arm out and pulls your head close to yours. His gaze looked even stronger from up close. He tightened the grip on your head and focused his ocean-blue eyes on your face, only to make you blush a darker red.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong."

_What's he talking about? _You flashed him a confused face which made him slightly furrow his brows and put an arm on one side of you, caging you. Your heart started beating faster than normal in a matter of seconds.

"If you don't tell me-"

"What are you even talking about?!" You finally spat out.

His gaze weakened a bit while his hand loosened on your head. His usual calm, dark blue eyes were back, but you could tell he was just as frustrated as you were. He pulled both his arms back and leaned back onto the bed, looking in the opposite direction. You felt a bit of disappointment, but what were you disappointed about? You quickly shook your head and pushed the thought to the back of your head.

"Are you going to give me the spoon to wash now? At least be grateful you have-"

"No."

You were at limit now. He already pushed you to the point where you almost exploded out of frustration and disappointment. You let out a heavy sigh and got off your chair to stomp over to the other side of the bed. Quickly, you snatched the spoon and tried to walk to the door, but a strong hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you in.

"H-Hey, what are you-" Before you could finish your sentence, he had already pulled you onto the bed with him above you, pinning your arms down. His dark hair dangled over his face, covering his eyes. You were too angry to even blush at this point, and looked at him with furrowed brows. You tried desperately to push him off of you, but his athletic build wouldn't budge.

He finally lifted his head, revealing his dull and emotionless eyes. It actually scared you a bit, and made you twitch. You've never seen him look like that before. Was he angry? Upset? You couldn't tell.

"Why are you sad?" He finally asked.

Your eyes widened at his question. _Was that what he was being so stubborn over? What made him think- Oh. I see. _You chuckled to yourself a bit and gave him a lopsided smile.

"It's nothing!" You lied.

It didn't convince him at all. He leaned closer towards you and cupped his palm on your cheek. His expression quickly changed from dull and emotionless to sad and concerned. You gulped at the touch of his hand on your cheek. Your frustration and anger was gone, and now you were just embarrassed. You couldn't help but think about how cute he looked when he was worried. It was rare for him to be worried about anything in general. But why worry over you? You're the one that should have the right to be worried.

"(Name)," he spoke softly, "you should worry over yourself before you worry over someone else."

You didn't know how to reply to that, and just looked at him with wide eyes. How was he able to read you so easily? Was it that obvious?

Your mind went completely blank when he bent down closer and kissed your forehead. You let out a little squeal and blushed even harder, but you couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

**Guys this is my first one shot that I've written and I hope you guys like it! If you find any mistakes, please tell me! I dont exactly know if I should continue this or leave it as a oneshot yet, but I will notify you when I make my decision! For now, this is what I have, so please enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_You should worry over yourself before you worry over someone else. _

His words echoed in your head as you walked to his house the next day. You couldn't help but think about what will happen today, after what happened yesterday. Just thinking about it made you blush already.

You walked up to the door of his house and knocked a few times.

"Haru?"

After a few attempts and no answers, you twisted the doorknob to see if it was unlocked, and it opened. A feeling of uneasiness went through you and you bolted up the stairs of his house, heading for his bedroom.

"Haru!"

He wasn't in his bedroom. You cursed under your breath and headed down the hallway where his bathroom was located. Before you headed to the washroom, you let out a little sneeze and covered it with your arm. If he's not in his bedroom, he was probably swimming in his bathtub. The thought of that made you feel a bit of relief, but the fact that the door was unlocked still made you feel bothered.

Just in case he wasn't in his swimsuit, you knocked on the door.

No answer.

"H-Haru?" Your voice was a bit shaky, but you managed to stop it.

_He's probably under the water, he probably can't hear me, right? _You thought to yourself, chuckling. Before you could even reach the doorknob to turn it, you felt a hand on your right shoulder and jumped. You immediately turned around and saw Haru dressed in his usual school uniform. He did look a tad bit better than yesterday, but dark circles still ran under his eyes while his cheek still had a reddish tint.

You let out a relieved sigh and leaned on the bathroom door, slowly sliding down until you landed on the floor. This wasn't the first time he had scared you like that, but he always got you every time.

"Haru, why was your door unlocked?"

The boy gave a care-free shrug and held out a hand to help you up. You grabbed his hand and noticed how warm it still was, just like yesterday.

You purposely scanned his attire and raised an eyebrow, as if asking him why he was in his school uniform.

"We've missed too much school." He answered to your unasked question.

"Very well then," You sighed as you turned around to head back home.

Quickly and efficiently, you changed into your school uniform and made a quick lunch while the dark-haired boy stood outside your house waiting for you. School was about to start in a few minutes, so you both agreed on the decision of running to school, stopping every once in a while for air. That didn't turn out to be a problem, as to seeing you had made it to school on time. The two of you separated into opposite hallways making it to your homerooms.

Your friends warmly greeted you after not seeing for several days and surprisingly, they didn't ask you why you were away. It was good they didn't because they would've gotten the wrong idea of taking care of Haru.

Class went by like a breeze and you were glad that it did. The only thing that made the period seem to go by slow was your body temperature that seemed to go up during class. It couldn't have been the weather, since today was unusually colder than other days. You ignored the fever-like warmth and quickly stuffed your school work into your backpack and made it out the classroom.

"(Name!)" A familiar voice that had called your name came from behind. You instantly turn around and find a blonde-haired boy running towards you, with Haru and the others behind him. A smile curved on your lips and you cheerfully waved at them. It felt like it had been forever since you last saw them. You had a little conversation with them for a bit before you had to make your way to next class.

The day eventually went by and you walked home with Haru and the others, just like any ordinary day. They had all already made it to their houses, so it was only you and Haru that were still walking. Haru seemed to have gotten better during the day, as to seeing him more active and alive. Maybe he just needed to move around a bit and get some fresh air to get better. The thought of that made you happy and you couldn't help but smile. The boy noticed your smile and glanced at you, wondering why you smiled out of the blue. You caught his glance and turned to him, still beaming.

"Haru, are you feeling better?" you asked, trying to make sure.

"Yeah, I guess." he quickly took his glance off of you and stared straight ahead.

"That's good to hear."

The two of you made it to his house and both waved goodbye at each other. You watched him walk into his house before you had proceeded to walk home.

_Today wasn't that bad. _You thought, grinning to yourself.

**AAAH, I'm so sorry I posted this so late! ;_; I kept switching from one idea to another, and I couldn't make up my mind. The original chapter two I had in mind was worse than this (believe me.) I couldn't get to writing as much because I was busy too. This chapter is a bit boring and I'm sorry it didn't meet your expectations, but don't worry, it will get better! ^_^ Please bare with me for a while! And if you spot mistakes, please tell me! It's really embarrassing to have people read my story with lots of mistakes T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to a throbbing pain on one side of your head. Your eyebrows furrowed at the pain and you sat up, placing your palm on your forehead.

_It's really hot in here.._

You violently kicked your blanket off your body and quickly tried to get out of bed, only to have your vision doubled from your hasty movement. Looking up at your wall, you fixed your eyes on the clock and shrieked as you realized you were late. Haru had probably gone off already, so you had to go to school by yourself.

"This is nothing; I can go to school." You muttered to yourself as you slid on your uniform, letting out a dry cough.

You fumbled through your desk to find homework that you stayed up all night working on and stuffed it into your backpack. Before you had left your house, you took a sip of orange juice and took the lunch that had been made for you beforehand. You dashed out the door and ran to school.

When you had got to school, a period had already passed. A few students eyed you as you walked past them while you were panting and gasping for air. Especially a certain group of girls. Your head was stabbing with pain, but you chose to ignore it.

Did Haru give you this fever? That was the first thought that went into your mind when you realized you were sick. It had to be him; you were the only one around him for four days. You had to get sick sooner or later. Though you weren't surprised from getting sick, it amazed you how fast it had advanced on to you.

You made your way into your home room class and gave a sincere apology for being late as you handed in your assignment. Speed walking up to the third floor, you sighed, placing your hand onto your forehead which was now burning. It was bad enough that your head was pounding like crazy, but you were burning up under your uniform.

On your way to your next class, you had bumped into Haru whose class was right across from yours. The dark-haired boy looked down at you with slightly widened eyes, as if he was surprised you went to school today.

"Ah, sorry Haru." You backed up from him and straightened out your blazer without making eye contact with him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my next class. So do you." You said as you turned around, trying to hide your beet-red face from the fever. You felt your backpack getting tugged back by Haru, who you knew wouldn't let you off the hook so easily.

You slowly turned back at Haru and cocked an eyebrow. You noticed that his cheeks were still a bit pink from the fever. But overall, he looked like he wasn't sick. He slightly furrowed his brows and pressed his lips into a tight line, while his eyes narrowed in concern. The same look he wore on 'that' day.

"I'm fine," You answered instantly.

You tugged yourself forward, attempting to break free from his grasp on your backpack.

"Really, Haru. I'm fine! You don't need to worry." You plastered a smile onto your face and hid the pain that flashed across your face from the migraine. He seemed to have caught you hiding the pain, making him grab onto your backpack tighter.

You tugged forward harder to get Haru to let go of you. He eventually gave up and let go, but the two of you were now late for class, again. It was only a few minutes late, but it still bothered you. Without glancing back, the boy turned around and walked away from you. You watched as he disappeared into his class, and let out a breath that you weren't even aware of holding in.

Class went by slower than ever with your head pounding like crazy while you were sticky with sweat. It seemed like every few minutes of class, you'd squirm and switch positions in your desk, trying to avoid the stickiness of your uniform.

You made your way out of the class, planning to head to the restroom. You glanced over to the hallway on the right and caught sight of Haru and the others. Having a little friendly conversation wouldn't hurt, right?

Of course not.

You called out their names as you walked towards them, putting a smile on your face. They waved back, all except for Haru who seemed to be ignoring you.

_Stubborn._ You thought, puffing out your cheeks.

"Hey _, are you okay? You look like you're burning up," Makoto asked, while you were still looking at the stubborn dark-haired boy.

You instantly turned to face Makoto, quickly un-puffing your cheeks.

"I-I'm fine! I just-"

"Liar."

The two of you turned to look at Haru who spoke up out of nowhere. Makoto raised an eyebrow while you furrowed your brows at him. He was still ignoring you, looking in the opposite direction as he spoke.

"She's obviously not-"

"I said I'm _fine!_ Listen to me for once, Haru!" Your unexpected raise of tone startled the others that stared at you wide-eyed, including Haru. It seemed to have startled you too, making you feel guilty for yelling at Haru. You backed up from them and turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I need to-" You were cut off by a wave of dizziness that struck you almost immediately. Your knees slammed onto floor from sudden your lost of balance, sending a tingling feeling through your legs.

"_!" You couldn't quite comprehend whose voice it was that called you, though you felt the presence of the boys crowding around you.

Your vision was peppered with black spots, but that wasn't the biggest concern. Tightly gripping both sides of your heads, you slowly brought it closer to your chest while you squeezed your eyes shut.

_What's going on.._

You felt your eyelids getting heavy as your vision went completely black, and collapsed.

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. (But you probably know what will happen next. Or not.) *smirks***

**I feel really guilty for posting this so late. Thank you to all those who have been baring with me! You're amazing. As I've said a million times, I've just been really busy. I have time to check and reply, etc.. but I dont have a lot of time to actually write! GOMEEEEEEEEN T^T **

**Yeah and I'm sorry for dragging these past chapters out so much. But don't worry! They're relevant and you are not wasting your time! (There are little hints in the chapters so read carefully!) But in all honesty, I'm sorry for the boring-ness of them-_- So if you were expecting a bit of action, please wait a bit longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**~PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END!~**

**Haru's POV**

I soaked a dry hand towel into a bucket of water and tightly drenched the water out of it, placing it onto her burning forehead. I grabbed the stool that was sitting in the corner of my room and sat down, resting my arms on my thighs.

She really shouldn't push herself over her limit. Staying up all night to finish overdue assignments, participating in after school activities, taking care of me when I was sick, worrying over me when there was really nothing to worry about.

My stomach tightened from the guilt that was settling at the bottom of my stomach. I sighed, lifting my head up to look at her face.

_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.._

It was probably the stress, the work, the worrying, and the exhaustion that had all piled up on her at the same time that made her collapse so suddenly. Not only that, but I had gotten her sick. While I was getting better gradually, she was doing the opposite.

I pressed my lips into a firm line and eyed her movements.

_Her breathing is unsteady._

_It looks like she's breathing from her mouth._

_Her hand twitches every once in a while._

_Her brows slightly furrow, then relax._

_Sweat is building up on her face, hands, and legs_.

She looks like she's suffering under her uniform. I got up from the stool and leaned reached the window that was above the bed. I quietly opened it, letting in a cool breeze.

It looked like her uniform was sticking to her body from the sweat. The breeze was not enough.

Maybe if I just take off some layers of the uniform..

I flinched back at the realization of what I was thinking, my face crumpling for a second while I was at it. I thought twice about the idea of literally undressing her. Tapping my fingers on the night stand repeatedly, I wondered if I should do it or not. If it's going to help her breathe better and sleep better, I should, right?

I swallowed thickly, lifting my hand to the buttons. My hand twitched a couple times before I reluctantly unbuttoned the first one as carefully as I could, trying to not wake her up. I had a feeling I was going to regret it if she woke up in the middle of me undressing her. My cheeks felt as if they had gotten warmer instantly.

Slowly but carefully, I tucked one hand under her back so it was easier to pull the blazer off. I gently tugged the sleeve of the blazer off of her, showing the knitted vest she wore under that.

Finally getting to the last button of the vest, I smoothly pulled it off her shoulders and threw it on the edge of the bed. I tugged at the bow that was tied around the collar of her dress shirt, loosening it.

I was glad she didn't squirm or switch sleeping positions. That would have made it more complicated than it already was.

I put both of my fingers on the first button of her dress shirt and instantly stiffened, my brows slightly twitching.

_I have to.. unbutton this shirt now..?_

Immediately, I yanked my hands off the button and hastily turned around, looking at the wall. I covered the lower half of my face with the back of my hand, hiding my cheeks that were tinted red. I didn't even notice the droplets of sweat that were trickling down my face. I took a quick glance at her in the corner of my eye to see if she was still in a deep sleep.

Turning around, I took a deep breath and pulled the stool closer to her. I furrowed my brows in determination, and unbuttoned the first button.

_I could just unbutton the first few ones.. _

Sliding my hand down to the next button, I hesitantly tried to unbutton it, lifting my hand up once in a while to think twice about it.

Her neck and collarbones were exposed after I finally unbuttoned the second one. What was she going to think when she wakes up like this? I completely froze when she switched sleeping positions and mumbled something.

"Really, I'm fine.."

She brought her legs closer to her chest and squeezed her eyes tight, as if they weren't closed already.

"You really.. don't have to worry.."

I sighed in relief as to realizing that she was just sleep talking.

Even in her sleep shes troublesome.

**Ai-ya.. I feel like Haru was a bit OOC. But hey, anyone undressing a girl while she's sleeping would react the same, right? ._. **

**Okay this might sound sudden, but I think I will be moving the Sick Days fanfiction to my DeviantArt. asdfghjkxxm (Please watch and fave on there so you can keep track of the upcoming chapters!) **

**This is the last chapter I will post on here(probably) , before I repost the old ones onto DA. **

**It's because the rule of not being able to have a second person POV that I heard from FluerDeLeis (Zephyros22 on DA) That's why I decided that my last chapter on here should at least be in first person POV. **

**Like her, I want to obey the rules and guidelines of this site, so that is what I'll be doing. In the future, I will probably delete this fanfiction and leave this chapter on only, for those that don't know where the others are.**

**But yeah, I just wanted to keep you guys updated! Gomen for the late chapter againnn T^T**

**By the way, thank you for all your kind reviews! It means a LOT!**

**And also, very sorry for having to transfer this fanfiction to DA! forgIVE MEEE OAO**

**(I'm thinking of writing an Eren x Levi or something else and posting it on here in the future owo)**


End file.
